


How about them? How about us?

by slof



Series: Oneshots [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: How Do I Tag, I'm Bad At Tagging, Just a little short oneshot, Kindaichi is just vibing, M/M, Seijoh Four, high school babies, iwaoi - Freeform, matsuhana - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:28:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22684000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slof/pseuds/slof
Summary: I'd say this is more Matsuhana heavy than it is Iwaoi
Relationships: Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Series: Oneshots [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1553797
Kudos: 60





	How about them? How about us?

**Author's Note:**

> I NEEDED SOMETHING TO POST FOR MATSUKAWA'S BIRTHDAY SO HAVE THIS FIC THAT'S BEEN IN MY DRAFTS SINCE LITERALLY FUCKING FOREVER. HAPPY BAPPY, MATSUKAWA.

“Come on, Oikawa. It isn’t even that bad.”

“‘iT iSn’T eVeN tHaT bAd’--My life is in shambles, Iwa!” Tooru sat down on the mats that were stacked in the gym storage room. He kicked his feet, his hands holding on the edge of the mats to keep him sitting up. The mats were slipping from the weight underneath them. 

“You got an eighty-eight on a test, dumbass.”

“Yes! Dumbass! Exactly.” He fell onto the mats to lay on his back with a sigh. “I’m so stupid.”

“It’s one fucking test, Oikawa.” Hajime walked up to the mats as he stopped swinging the keys in his hand. He wrapped the strap it had connected to it around his wrist and reached out to grab Tooru by the shoulders. “Get up,” he said while pulling him up to sit up. “You get a slightly lower score than usual on one test. You’re going to be fine.”

“What’s happening in here, gays?” Tooru and Hajime both looked to the doorway. Takahiro was leaned against the doorway, that stupid smirk on his face. He crossed his arms across his chest as Issei walked up, Issei's hand moving to be set on Takahiro’s shoulder. “You’re supposed to be getting the volleyball net out, not--” Takahiro tilted his head a little, “doing yoga.”

“We’re not doing yoga, fucker,” Tooru mumbled.

“Sureee,” Takahiro dragged out. “Hurry up and set up the net.” He turned to leave, but he stopped and looked back. This time, he was the one to place a hand on the other’s shoulder to get their attention. “Come on. Let’s get the first and second years.” Issei just gave Tooru this look, wriggling his eyebrows with a smirk as he followed Takahiro out to find the other volleyball members.

“What do you think they were really doing in there?” Issei asked.

“Mhm, probably making out.” Issei looked over at Takahiro. “What?” Takahiro asked when they caught each other’s eye. 

“You sure that’s not just your own want to make out with Iwaizumi?” Takahiro laughed. He swung his arm back and hit Issei in the shoulder.

“Oh, shut up, Matsukawa. Everyone wants to make out with Iwaizumi.” Takahiro walked backward in front of Issei. He rolled up the sleeves of his short-sleeved, white, Seijoh shirt and flexed his arms, fists next to his head, elbows pointing out. “He’s got the guns, man.” A twitching feeling hit the corner of Issei’s lips, and he rolled his eyes.

“Put your arms down. You look ridiculous.”

Takahiro frowned and started walking properly alongside Issei again. “You love me,” Takahiro commented as they reached the doors of the locker room. They had both been so distracted that they hadn’t even realized they already walked out the doors of the gym and began to head to the clubrooms.

“Sure,” Issei started, “whatever makes you sleep at night.”

“Rude.”

* * *

Hajime poked a finger hard into Tooru’s cheek, smushing his cheek until it hit his teeth. 

“Ow, Iwa!”

“Ever get me caught in a position like that ever again and I’ll kill you,” Hajime threatened as he put his hands on his hips. Tooru gave a pout, rubbing his cheek as if his fingertips had magical healing powers. “Let’s get the net out, Shittykawa.”

“Don’t call me that!” Tooru whined.

“I’ll think about it.”

The two got the net out in time for Takahiro and Issei to enter the gym with the other volleyball members.

Takahiro gave this fake impressed look. “Wow,” he said. “You guys stopped doing yoga and actually got the net out.” 

“It was wrestling, Makki,” Tooru said as he wrapped an arm on Takahiro’s shoulder. “Good old fashioned wrestling.”

“If you both don’t start stretching, I will rip off your arms.” Hajime glared. He knew Tooru was only acting like this because the first and second years were here. If they weren’t, Tooru wouldn’t have responded. He’d start to twirl his finger around his hair, tap the tip of his shoe against the gym floor, a pink blush would cross his face. You would probably be able to see the embarrassment in the air coming from him. Though, in front of the younger members of the team, Tooru was somehow able to completely compose himself to this hardshell exterior. Oh, he makes witty comments and flirts now? Merely an act to save himself from embarrassment. 

“Ooh, Iwa, it makes me all tingly inside when you order me around like that.” Before Hajime could do as he said and grab Tooru by the arms to pull them as far as he could behind his back, Issei grabbed onto Hajime and held him from being true to his word. Tooru leaned to Takahiro a little. “Thank your boyfriend for me because Iwa could literally remove my spinal cord.”

“You would want that,” Takahiro replied. He ignored the boyfriend comment which he was pretty well used to. Him and Issei were just friends.

Really close friends. 

“How dare you?” Tooru put a hand to his heart as he backed away from Takahiro’s ear. He put a fake offended expression on his face as he struggled to bite back a tug at his lips. “I will not accept these accusations.”

“Of what? Being a masochist?” Tooru nodded. “I’m sure you aren’t,” Takahiro said sarcastically. He looked behind him when he heard the wheels against the gym floor. The pit of balls stopped next to him. “Thanks, Kindaichi.” Yuutarou, one of the first years on the team who had taken over the job of getting the volleyballs out once he saw the whole 'Hajime trying to attack Tooru' situation, gave a nod and walked away. Takahiro picked up a ball and spun it in his hands, eyes watching Issei trying to calm Iwaizumi down.

“Well,” Tooru began to say as he grabbed a ball as well. He tossed it in the air and caught it on the tip of his finger, tapping the side of the ball to spin it continuously. “I’ll just ask Mattsun whatever you’re into to make fun of you for it.”

Takahiro froze, the ball stopped moving in his hands as he palmed both sides of it. “What?” He quickly asked. “Don’t do that.” Takahiro knew Tooru. For three years—which obviously is nothing compared to Hajime but no one would ever be. He knew that Tooru would literally ask him, no hesitation whatsoever. 

Which has got to be the most embarrassing thing to have one of your best friends ask your never-ending crush since the first year about your favorite kink.

“Oh, why?” Tooru asked with a smirk. “You’re afraid he might actually know the answer?”

“Matsukawa!” Takahiro called out. Issei looked up from Hajime, a hand was on the shorter one’s shoulder. “Let him at him,” Takahiro said as he tossed the ball over his shoulder back into the bin and walked toward Issei. His hands slipped between his underwear and the waistbands of his shorts. He really needed some pockets. 

“Wait, Makki, I was kidding!” Takahiro didn’t pay attention to Hajime and what he did to Tooru. He just walked up to Issei.

“What he’d do to make you change your mind?” Issei asked once he stood next to him, both of them keeping their eyes of Hajime literally attacking Tooru.

Takahiro shrugged. “Oikawa is annoying. Him breathing is a good enough reason for me.”

“True.” Issei stretched his arms above his head. “Let’s get started then, _Makki_.”

* * *

Tooru reached quickly to his left just to have his hand smacked away. In seconds, where he had been hit was already turning red. 

“Iwa!”

“Get your own damn fries.” Why did Tooru not have food? The poor bastard left his wallet at home. 

Tooru sighed as he rolled his neck to stare at the strawberry head of hair in front of him. “Makki—“

“Hell no.” Tooru huffed like a two-year-old and looked at Issei.

“Mattsun.” Issei looked at his own plate of fries and then at Tooru. He sighed and went to slide his plate to the center of the table. The plate was stopped when Takahiro put his hand in front of the plate while swatting away Tooru’s impatient hand with his other hand. 

“Don’t give him any.” Takahiro met Issei’s eyes, and they stared at each other in silence for a good minute. His eyes were pleading with that puppy dog look in his eyes to not spare their whiny friend, Issei’s eyes were questioning whether or not he should give in or not. 

Of course, Issei fell for Takahiro’s gaze. His fingers pinched the plate and scooted it back over to him.

“You guys are assholes,” Tooru quietly mumbled under his breath as he sunk down in his seat. He crossed his arms over his chest and stared off into the aisle next to him in order to avoid eye contact with anyone. 

Hajime sighed, and he ignored Tooru’s little child fit. “So,” he began to say, “you guys are heading to lunch together Saturday?” Takahiro nodded as he lifted his foot on the chair next to him. His left foot sitting aside him in the seat as he leaned on an elbow, that same arm used its hand to lazily hold his drink, straw tapping at his lips. Takahiro could really feel Issei’s warmth since he was seriously leaning into him because of the strange position.

“Yeah, Hanamaki got us a reservation at that really nice restaurant that just opened.” Issei chucked a fry at Tooru’s forehead since he was just radiating sadness. “They’re packed with people so it’s pretty damn impressive.”

“So, you’re going on a date?” Hajime asked. 

“Yes.” Takahiro looked over at Issei when he gave him a weird expression, raised eyebrow and all. “What? I’d go on a date with you, bro.”

Issei smirked. “Thanks, bro.”

“No problem, bro.”

“Don’t do that,” Hajime interrupted. Issei and Takahiro turned their attention to Hajime from across the table.

“I’m just trying to bro with my bro,” Takahiro said.

“Bromance,” Issei added.

“We bromance.” Takahiro set his drink down and put his hand up, his elbow on the table as his arm went straight up pointing toward the ceiling. He wriggled his fingers around, stretching his hand out in hope that Issei would catch on. Of course, he did, and Issei repositioned himself completely. His arm closest to Takahiro moved behind him to rest on the back of the booth seat, and his other arm reached over, fingers slipping between Takahiro’s. He was a hell of a lot closer. Takahiro could swear his entire body went up ten degrees, though he could always stop his face from getting red. 

“Bromance,” Issei repeated.

“I hate you both.”

“But who do you hate more? Us or Oikawa?” Hajime looked over at Tooru from Takahiro’s question. Tooru was still slouched far down in his seat, hand reached up to chew on his fingernail. His eyes slowly looked over at Hajime, eyebrows rose a little bit as he too waited for an answer. You can tell by the look in his eyes that he was dying for the answer to be in his favor.

Which Hajime fell right for.

Hajime sighed. “Oikawa, for sure.”

“Oh, Iwa!” Tooru wrapped both his arms around Hajime’s neck, and he pulled him toward him. “I knew you loved me.”

“Whatever. Stop touching me.” Tooru backed off and his hands returned to his lap, however, he still stared at Hajime. Takahiro and Issei were far from being able to understand the telepathy between the two—they had their own telepathy to understand. 

Though, Hajime was able to easily read Tooru’s and his own. He sighed and slid over his plate of food.

“You’re the best, Iwa!”

* * *

“Hey, Hanamaki?” Takahiro lowered the steaming bun from his face as he looked over at Issei. They were on their walk home after the little dinner meet up they had with Tooru and Hajime--they only had it since there was a chance it could be their last practice. None of them wanted to admit that they could possibly lose going to Nationals, but they sure as hell knew something could happen. That stupid first-year duo from Karasuno was full of surprises. 

“Mhm?”

“Are you scared for our children?” Takahiro choked on his food. He coughed and beat a fist against his chest. Takahiro stuck his tongue out. He _had_ been eating the food carefully so he didn’t burn himself on the food, however, that little shock moved it so the hot food landed right on his tongue. Dammit, he really just burned off tastebuds.

“Huh, wha?”

“Iwaizumi and Oikawa.” Takahiro turned his head, still plenty confused with what Issei was trying to say. “You know. They’re going to separate colleges.”

“Oh,” Takahiro mumbled. "That." He looked ahead of him as he walked, feet kicking up a little bit of snow. Raising the bun to his mouth once again, Takahiro held it close to his lips. “I’m sure they’ll be fine,” he mumbled before he took a bite. 

“You think so?” 

Takahiro nodded. “Yeaphf,” he said before swallowing his food. “Those two are inseparable.”

“Mhm,” Issei agreed. They were silent for a bit, Takahiro munching down the bun with one more bite remaining before Issei spoke up again. “And us?”

Takahiro looked over. “You’re worried about us?” Takahiro popped the last bite of food into his mouth as he looked up in thought. His hands rolled the paper that was wrapped around the bun into a ball, and he stuffed the garbage into his pocket. “Phine,” he said through the food.

“Hanamaki, swallow before you speak for the love of God.” Takahiro couldn’t help but laugh, choking on the food a little. This time, he stopped in his tracks as he grabbed onto Issei’s shoulder, his other hand having his hand place itself over his chest. He swallowed the food and let out a gasp.

“Ha, sorry.” The two started walking again. “Fine, Matsukawa, of course.” Takahiro tucked his hands into his pockets since now he didn’t have the bun to warm his hands. “We’ll message each other to keep each other updated and such, plan things together whenever we can, bring the old married couple with us sometimes.”

“Every day?” Takahiro looked over at Issei for him to elaborate. “We'll text each other every day?” 

Takahiro shrugged. “If that’s what it takes.”

“You better have enough memes to send me then.” Takahiro grinned. He let out a soft chuckle and glanced over at Issei.

“Of course. What kind of friend would I be if I didn’t send one every morning?”

“Not my friend, that’s for sure.”

“Scarykawa.” Issei glared at Takahiro who laughed. “Sorry, sorry.”

“Idiot.” Though, Issei still laughed. After that, the rest of the walk was in silence.

Neither of them were sure if they were going to be able to actually, successfully keep in contact with each other once they went their separate ways for college. They both wanted to, they really did. Issei would be lost without Takahiro, Takahiro would be lost without Issei. Now that they’ve experienced being with each other, being without each other would be one of the most difficult things they would find. 


End file.
